


Xuxi’s little slut

by hyvndery



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Creampie, Degrading kink, Dom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Embarrassment Kink, Hair-pulling, Jungwoo is basically just Yukhei’s slut, Kinky, Luwoo, M/M, Manhandling, Moaning, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Subspace, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23101996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyvndery/pseuds/hyvndery
Summary: Jungwoo brings Yukhei to the NCT 127 dorms on his night off, and things get heated very quickly...
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo & Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151





	Xuxi’s little slut

**Author's Note:**

> I miss luwoo 😔

Jungwoo giggled as he got pressed up against the large door that would lead into the NCT 127 dorms. Jungwoo hasn’t seen his boyfriend, Yukhei, for a good 2 months and he _really_ missed him... Sure, they FaceTimed and texted each other every day, but they wanted to get physical... they wanted to get _messy._ Yukhei was busy promoting with WayV and SuperM Jungwoo barely got to see him anymore... They had both just gotten done with their date at an expensive restaurant, of course having to disguise themselves so word doesn’t get out that they’re together– that would cause major problems. 

“Time is it?” Yukhei muttered against Jungwoo’s swollen lips, his long fingers brushing against the bottom of Jungwoo’s shirt, fingers brushing softly against the skin underneath it.

”11:30ish...” Jungwoo whispered, rolling his hips against the taller male desperately.

”You think they’re asleep?” 

“ _Fuck,_ I don’t know Xuxi and I really don’t care... they’re most likely not—but that’s really not gonna stop me, so _come on_.” Yukhei smiles against Jungwoo’s lips and slips his hands down into the smaller boy’s pocket, finding the key to open the door. He unlocked the door with his arm secure around the older’s waist, capturing his red, swollen, pouty lips into a deep kiss before twisting the knob to the door. Yukhei slammed the door shut behind them and moved his mouth passionately against Jungwoo’s. They both kicked of their shoes and stumbled backward, trying to find Jungwoo’s room. All eyes were on the young couple as their lips moved hungrily against each other, Jungwoo’s needy hands trying to push away Xuxi’s Jean jacket.   
  
“Shit Jungwoo, calm down for a sec...” Jungwoo pouted and his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, making him look like a little bunny. Yukhei smiled and tucked a piece of Jungwoo’s newly red hair behind his ear. Jungwoo’s the first to notice the eyes, the members of NCT 127 staring at them, some smirking, some wide-eyed. Jungwoo ignored them and tugged at his boyfriend’s jacket again, feeling deprived and desperate.

”Xuxi c’mon... ignore em’, please~” Jungwoo pouted trying desperately to get Yukhei to give him all of his attention. Yukhei decided to tease the older, and turned his attention to all of the members of NCT 127, who seemed to be in the middle of some kind of card game.

”Miss me?” Yukhei asked as Jungwoo whined and desperately tried to catch his attention by pulling on his arm. 

“Not really,” Donghyuck mumbled from the corner of the couch–loud enough so Yukhei could hear, earning a slight shove from Taeyong and a chuckle from Johnny. 

”Yukhei~!” Jungwoo whined again, the younger still teasing his whiny baby. 

“Whatcha guys playin’ anyway?” 

“Oh, just Go fish since Hyuck doesn’t know how to play anything else and he doesn’t understand ANY rules of any other game–” Mark got cut off when Donghyuck scowled and slapped his arm, making Mark pout and rub the abused area. 

“Oh my _god, who cares..?!_ Yukhei please just take me to my room and fuck me I’m becoming _really_ impatient.” Jungwoo stated as he unzipped his jacket and threw it on the floor. Yukhei looked down at Jungwoo, who was standing in front of him with a pout and desire shining in his eyes. “Fuck me Lucas...” Yukhei gulped at hearing his stage name roll off of Jungwoo’s tongue, his words dripping with lust. He didn’t know if he could hold back anymore...

”Jesus Jungwoo...” 

“Fuck the shit out of me... I have been waiting for this for _so long,”_ Jungwoo mumbled while his hands crawled up Yukhei’s chest. “Or...” Jungwoo trailed off as his hand ran down Xuxi’s stomach and further down near his navel, his hand skimming over his bulge and dipping down into his pants. Yukhei had to choke back a moan as Jungwoo cupped his dick while biting his lip. “I could just suck your dick right here, show everyone how good I am at sucking cock.. You’d like that wouldn’t you Xuxi? Knowing you have an exhibitionist kink... Want everyone to see my lips wrapped around your fat cock Xuxi? Hmm?” Yukhei’s breath trembled, suddenly feeling a deep hunger. He weaved his hands into Jungwoo’s hair and tugged, forcing Jungwoo’s head to snap up. They both heard a gasp come from one of the members, which just made Yukhei smirk and tilt his head to the group. 

“Don’t worry... he’s a masochistic little shit, right Jungwoo? My little pain slut, hmm?” Jungwoo whimpered at Yukhei’s words, slightly rutting up against him as his hair was being clenched tightly by the younger. 

“Your little pain slut...” Jungwoo choked out, moaning embarrassingly loud as Yukhei tugged harshly on his deep red hair again.

”okay go before I actually throw up, I rather _not_ see you two fuck right in front of me.” They heard an irritated voice say, which was recognized as Doyoung. Yukhei licked his lips and skimmed Jungwoo down one more time before looking back up to everybody with a teasing smile hooked on his lips.

”I’m gonna go take care of this, don’t wait too long for me~” 

“Don’t count on it Wong Yukhei,” Jaehyun mumbled, Mark laughed, and Jungwoo pulled Yukhei back down to his lips. 

Yukhei loosened his grip on Jungwoo’s hair and instead hooked onto the back of Jungwoo’s thighs. “Jump.” Yukhei whispered against Jungwoo’s plush, red lips. Jungwoo immediately obliged, giggling as he wrapped his legs around Yukhei’s waist and brushed his fingers against his nape, moaning softly as Yukhei licked and nipped at his already swollen lips. 

He carried Jungwoo all the way to his room, which he hoped was the same as last time. When he threw the door open, he smiled gently when Jungwoo didn’t protest, meaning he got it right. He slammed the door shut and pushed Jungwoo right against it, their lips moving sloppily with a mix of hunger and desire intoxicating their heating bodies. Jungwoo gathered Yukhei’s shirt with his fists and pulled it over his head, a moan escaping from his pretty lips as Yukhei attacked his neck with his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed as Yukhei pushed his close bulge up against Jungwoo. Yukhei knew better then to leave any marks anywhere above Jungwoo’s chest, so he just peppered hot kisses all over Jungwoo’s neck, which was enough for Jungwoo’s breathing to become unsteady.

”You were being such a brat, being a whiny little whore so you can get cock up your ass...” Yukhei whispered when he pulled away from Jungwoo’s neck. “Tell me why I should let you cum tonight baby...”

”Fuck, Yukhei I have been waiting so _long..._ I’m sorry I was being impatient–But I want you so _bad,_ you don’t understand...” Jungwoo basically cried, wanting nothing more than to be able to properly orgasm tonight. Yukhei smirked and nodded his head, pulling Jungwoo off of the door and slamming him down onto his bed.   
  
“Gotta be a good boy for Xuxi okay?” Yukhei mumbled against Jungwoo’s ear before kissing down the shell of his ear. 

“I’ll be a good boy for Xuxi...” Jungwoo breathed shakily, he tilted his head up as Yukhei’s lips ghosted down his neck, his breaths soft and short against his Adam’s apple. 

“Wanna know what I’m gonna do to you, gorgeous?” Yukhei asked with a smirk, his dangerous hands slowly roaming down Jungwoo’s clothed body. _God, he couldn’t wait to get these off..._

”W-what are you gonna do to me Xuxi?” 

”M’gonna lick up and down your breathtakingly beautiful body until you start begging for more... Then, m’gonna eat at your pretty little hole until you have no choice but to scream my name,” Jungwoo whimpered at Xuxi’s words, slowly writhing against the sheets as Yukhei hovered above him. “Then... M’gonna fuck you like the little slut you are, fuck you until you have tears streaming down your face, fuck you until your throat is dry from all the screaming you’ll be doing... You’ll like that right baby? Since you’ve waited so long for Xuxi, been wanting my fat cock for weeks, hmm?” 

“Fuck, yes, please Yukhei...” Jungwoo’s arousal was beginning to throb painfully in his pants, he needed Yukhei _now._  
  
“Since you waited so long... lift up for me baby.” Jungwoo did as he was told, lifting up his lower half, allowing Yukhei to pull off his jeans. Now all he was left in was his light grey boxer briefs and his shirt, which was next on the list for Yukhei to discard. He trailed his fingertips up from Jungwoo’s hips to his waist, lifting his shirt up inch by inch, soon throwing it across the room, leaving the boy in nothing but his boxers. Yukhei smirked and did as he said he would before, he dragged his tongue down from Jungwoo’s neck all the way to the elastic lining of his boxers. Jungwoo moaned at the feeling of Yukhei’s wet tongue licking him up, tasting every inch of his body, licking and kissing up and down his soft skin. 

He gasped as Yukhei licked him through his boxers, bucking his hips forward. Yukhei tsked and held Jungwoo’s hips down as he lapped his tongue over his boyfriend’s clothed bulge, smirking as Jungwoo let out a frustrated moan. He loved seeing how agitated Jungwoo got when he teased him, his little nose scrunch, the way he writhed against the sheets, the way he would fist at the sheets and grind his hips, it was cute believe it or not. Yukhei lifted up and yanked the last article of clothing off of Jungwoo, leaving him naked and breathless. 

Yukhei then attached his lips to the flesh of Jungwoo’s inner thigh, leaving his own purple and red marks upon his lover’s skin. Jungwoo’s breathing was now erotic, beads of sweat rolling down his head and dampening his hair. Jungwoo’s breath hitched as Yukhei neared his perineum, failing to hold back a moan as he slapped his thigh. 

“You are such a slut Jungwoo..can barely touch you without you moaning like a bitch. Gonna fuck you hard and messy, so hard everyone in the dorms feel pity for your pathetic little body.” Of course Yukhei didn’t think Jungwoo's body was pathetic, it was the opposite actually. His body was perfect. Every curve, every mole, every birthmark, every scar, everything about his body was perfect. And they both got off from the degradation, it was just one of their many kinks that they shared.

Yukhei pulled up and smiled down at Jungwoo before licking up his abs and sucking at his nipple, flicking his tongue at the pretty pink bud. He used his thumb and forefinger to toy with the his other nipple. Jungwoo whined and weaved his hand in Yukhei's dark brown hair, urging him to go on. Yukhei smirked against Jungwoo’s skin for the nth time, circling his thumb along Jungwoo’s nipple, elongating it slowly while he mouthed at the other. ”Oh god, Yukhei-” Jungwoo moaned shakily as Yukhei wrapped his hand around his cock, jerking up and down at a tortuously slow pace.

“Please just fuck me already I can’t–nygh..” Jungwoo panted as Yukhei maneuvered his mouth down Jungwoo’s body, licks, kisses, small nips, all of those trailing down back to Jungwoo’s thighs. Yukhei spread Jungwoo’s legs farther apart, getting a clear view of his fluttering hole. He let go of Jungwoo’s dick, a sigh of frustration and relief parting from the submissive boy’s lips. Yukhei gripped onto Jungwoo’s thighs and pressed his tongue against his rim, Jungwoo’s small whimpers filling Yukhei’s ears. He lifted up and squeezed Jungwoo’s thigh to catch his attention. 

“You’re clean, right?” He asked, which Jungwoo responded with a lip bite and a nod. Yukhei hummed and lowered back down, pushing his tongue harder against his rim, making Jungwoo’s heart stutter in his chest. He pushed his tongue past the tight ring and got to tasting the inside of his lovely boyfriend. Jungwoo released a string of expletives and gripped harder onto the sheets, adrenaline rushing through his blood faster than a speeding bullet. Yukhei swirled his tongue inside his pretty baby before pulling it out and slapping his thigh again. “You think I can make you cum like this baby? Make you cum just by eating at your slutty little hole..Is that what you want babe?” 

“Xuxi...”

”You gotta speak to me babe... What do you want Xuxi to do?”   
  
“W-want Xuxi t-to make me cum with his tongue please...” 

“Whatever my baby wants... My baby gets.” Yukhei grinned and dived back down, coating Jungwoo’s hole with his saliva and lapping his tongue over his entrance. He dipped his tongue in several times, pushing against his walls with his wet tongue. He sucked and licked right at his entrance, using his tongue with skill, never failing to make Jungwoo feel like he was high up on could nine. He chanted Yukhei’s name like it was the only word he knew, his whole body trembling with pleasure. It went on like that for a good five minutes, until Yukhei licked up Jungwoo’s perineum and worked his tongue on his balls. Jungwoo’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he felt a tight knot tightening in his stomach. 

“Xuxi I’m there...” Jungwoo bit his lip, his toes curling as Yukhei licked at all the right places. Jungwoo’s orgasm came sooner than expected, strings of white painting his lower abdomen with one last cry of pleasure. Yukhei pulled away and tilted his head to the side, looking down at his breathless boyfriend.  
 _‘God he is so beautiful’_ Yukhei thought, his eyes traveling up and down the older boy with admiration. He truly couldn’t get over how lucky he was to have such a beauty, how lucky he was to be able to call Jungwoo _his._   
  


”Messy...” Yukhei murmured, referring to the sticky mess on Jungwoo’s tummy. He bent down and began licking up the mess, leaving Jungwoo startled, but certainly not surprised. He swallowed every last drop of cum that was displayed on Jungwoo’s stomach, both of them certainly enjoying it. Maybe a little too much. “Babe can you do me a favor and help me out?” Yukhei asked, gesturing towards his clothes that were still completely on. Jungwoo smiled and nodded his head, sitting up from his current position. He pulled Yukhei’s shirt away in a matter of seconds, soon going for his belt. He pulled Yukhei’s pants off quickly–of course getting a little help from the younger.

He would’ve slowed down, but he was desperate. He couldn’t wait to be filled with his boyfriend’s cock and fucked into tears. Most people saw Jungwoo as a softy that always acted cute with the other members, thinking of him as innocent and pure. But the truth was Jungwoo’s sex drive was insanely high, especially when he hasn’t did anything in two months. Hasn’t touched. Hasn’t been touched. Just waited for Yukhei. Now he was finally getting what he’s been waiting for. 

He pulled away Yukhei’s boxers next, a smile flickering on his face when Yukhei’s cock came to view. Yukhei smirked and gripped onto Jungwoo’s chin, pulling him in so Yukhei’s lips were close to Jungwoo’s ear. 

“Where’s the lube?”   
  


“I-In the drawer...” Jungwoo pointed to the bedside table, whining as Yukhei pushed him down onto his back. Yukhei opened the small drawer and pulled out the tube of lube, flicking the cap open and squirting a reasonable amount on his fingers. He lifted one of Jungwoo’s legs up and lathered the lubricant around his entrance. Jungwoo flinched and scrunched his nose up at the cold substance being spread around his hole. Yukhei grabbed the bottle again and squirting more on his fingers. He lathered the lube along his tip and down his shaft before positioning himself against Jungwoo’s puckered hole. 

”Hey,” Yukhei murmured, catching Jungwoo’s attention. “You can always tell me when to stop, okay baby? I won’t be mad...” Jungwoo nodded and gripped onto the sheets. Jungwoo’s breath trembled as Yukhei slowly pushed in, the stretch bringing a pain that Jungwoo somehow tolerated. The feeling of Yukhei’s thick cock expanding his walls felt so satisfying, he could feel every protruding vein, the shape of his tip, his entire length just pushing past his tightness.

“Fuck hold on Xuxi,” Jungwoo breathed and scrunched up his eyebrows. “Shit your cock is so big I...” Jungwoo bit his lip and curled his toes as he bottomed out. Yukhei chuckled and pressed his lips against Jungwoo’s, waiting ever so patiently until Jungwoo allowed him to move. “Okay..move...” Yukhei smirked and lifted Jungwoo’s right leg up so his thigh was hovering above his abdomen and his foot was near his head. Jungwoo gasped and threw his head back as Yukhei thrusted once, his tip thrusting gently into Jungwoo’s sensitive prostate.   
  


”Look so pretty like this baby...” Yukhei whispered and held Jungwoo’s leg in place, his other hand gripped firmly on his waist. His caramel-like skin contrasting against Jungwoo’s milky white skin. Yukhei loved the way Jungwoo's legs trembled with each snap of his hips, his hips meeting Jungwoo’s plush ass each second. Jungwoo was being driven to an extent amount of pleasure, he could barely catch up with his breath, his moaning sounded oh so beautiful. Because he was a singer, and had a naturally beautiful voice, his moans were heaven to Yukhei’s ears. The way Jungwoo cried out in pleasure and his heat tightened around his strained cock drove him mad, his thrusts powerful and determined. He wanted to hear Jungwoo _scream._ Scream so loud that he can barely talk the next day.

Yukhei furrowed his eyebrows and slammed into Jungwoo relentlessly, filling him up with every thing he has. Strings of moans and expletives escaped Jungwoo’s mouth beautifully as Yukhei knocked hard into his prostate countless of times, like a hammer to a nail. He felt numb all over, especially in the tips of his fingers. Pleasured tears rolled down his cheeks as Yukhei fucked into him, rolling his hips and angling himself to reach those sensitive nerves deep inside of him that’ll drive him insane. And every time he did, Jungwoo’s called out and almost pulled the sheets off of the mattress, his insides playing tug-of-war, tightening the knot in the pit of his stomach. He felt as if he was on the peak of a mountain, the adrenaline rushing through his body and pleasure shooting through his veins.   
  
You could hear the sound of the headboard knocking hard against the wall, probably denting the wall and scuffing the paint. The mattress was shaking rapidly, and Jungwoo was moaning—no–practically screaming in pleasure.

”Fuck.. you should _hear_ yourself... Screaming like a little bitch. What would the fans think of they saw you right now? Everyone thinks that you’re so innocent... When in reality you’re Xuxi’s little slut. Isn’t that right baby? Aren’t you Xuxi’s little slut?” 

“Mmphh, yes! Yes I’m y-your little slut oh god Xuxi..!” Jungwoo’s entire body stuttered and shook with pleasure, finally getting pushed off the cliff that would lead to his orgasm. He screamed Yukhei’s name repeatedly, the tightening knot in his stomach finally releasing, his orgasm piling through. Cum shot out of his tip and all over his tummy and on Yukhei’s abdomen, his orgasm feeling like he fell off of the mountain cliff and shattered into millions of pieces, but in the best way possible. More tears slipped out of his glossy, starstruck eyes as Yukhei started to chase his own release, desperate to get to his climax. His orgasm overwhelmed him, but the overstimulation brought in more exhaustion and left Jungwoo dazed, a sliver of drool running down his tear stained cheek. Yukhei cooed and brushed Jungwoo’s sweaty hair out of his face, placing a small kiss on his forehead before groaning and slamming his hips rapidly. Slurs of expletives and Jungwoo’s name left his mouth as he buried his cock deep inside Jungwoo and came, and he came _hard_. Harder than he had for a long time. This resulted in him thrusting slowly and sloppily, riding out his own orgasm before pulling out of Jungwoo completely. 

“Good boy... Did so good baby.” Yukhei murmured, wiping away Jungwoo’s saliva and tears with his thumb. He collapsed next to Jungwoo and pulled him into his arms, pressing there foreheads together. “You are so perfect Jungwoo... I don’t think you hear that enough.”

”Not perfect...” Jungwoo blushed and pulled the covers over their bare bodies. Yukhei chuckled and tucked a few strands of hair behind Jungwoo’s ear. 

“You’re perfect. I love you.”

”I love you too Xuxi...” Jungwoo mumbled with a smile. He rested his head on Yukhei’s chest and soon drifted off to sleep.   
  


* * *

\- the end - 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I hope you enjoyed... I’m not the BEST writer in the world but I do enjoy writing.. this definitely isn’t my first time writing smut.. which I shouldn’t be proud of but whatever. I hope we can see more luwoo moments in the future because this drought is killing me... and feel free to comment about what you think, I don’t bite 😋
> 
> Thank you for reading 🤪💚


End file.
